This project constitutes an extension of the Laboratory's research program on the psychological effects of occupational environments to the development of specific psychiatric and cardiovascular disorders. We apply Kohn and Schooler's paradigm and Karasek's Demand/control (D/C) model of the psychosocial work environment to examine the relationship between working conditions, psychiatric disorders and cardiovascular disease.